Separation of homogeneous and heterogeneous fluids has proven to be a challenge. For example, homogeneous fluids, although a single phase, can contain a combination of different compounds. Of these compounds, only one or small number may be of interest, with the other compounds causing, for example, processing problems. Heterogeneous fluids can cause similar concerns. Implements for the separation of fluid components can be used to arrive at the compounds of interest. In particular, downhole completions are often used to produce or harvest fluids, e.g., hydrocarbons, from subterranean reservoirs, formations, or production zones. Undesirable fluids, e.g., water or brine, also are often located downhole. Moreover, such fluids can also contain particulates such as fines. As a result, flow control devices have been contemplated for limiting production of the undesirable fluids or particulates in order to maximize the yield of the desirable fluids. Although useful for impeding some amount of water or other undesirable fluid flow or particles, current flow control devices only partially eliminate the flow of undesirable fluids or particles. Accordingly, advances in flow control materials, devices, and other systems and methods for limiting undesirable fluid flow or particles into a downhole production assembly are well received by the industry.